The Truth
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: During the episode of Ninja Nightmare, Rex let's something slip out of his mouth about Zoe's ninja outfit. We only saw a small reaction before the competition started. But, what if there was more to this behind the scenes? Read to see what happens. (Rewrite of Truth and Love)


**_Me: Hello my dinos, CarnotaurusMan here with a somewhat new story for you. Recently I've decided to hop on the rewrite train with Mauselet and redo some of my older stories. There are quite a few things I want to change in my stories. Anyways, If you've been around when I first started then you'll remember my first story 'Truth and Love'. (holds up a dusty book; blows the dust off) *HACK* *HACK* Dusty. *HACK* I've figured why not start with the story that started it all? So allow me to introduce my revamp of 'Truth and Love' now called 'The Truth'. And here to say the disclaimer, my main man Rex!_**

**_Rex: Thanks. CarnotaurusMan dosen't own Dinosaur King._**

'_Why did I say that? Why did I say that?!'_

Rex was pacing back and forth, looking as pale as a ghost. He's been restless after letting something slip his tongue earlier today. The D-Team had found out about a ninja festival and had decided to participate in the event. The three friends changed into ninja outfits and were showing them off. But as Zoe showed her outfit off, he said it…

"_You look beautiful."_

Rex can remember how shocked his friends were, but Zoe was the most shocked out of anyone. Her face was as red as a rose. During the competition, Rex didn't interact with his crush out of fear that she'd berate him about his comment and probably kill him. But now, the competition is over, and his friends should be back any second now. Maybe he can think of an apology before…

"Rex?" Too late.

Rex jumped, he turns around to see Zoe in her regular clothes. He kept his back stiff and stutters, "H-hey Zoe, uh...what's up?" Rex was expecting Zoe to be really angry.

However, she wasn't.

"Rex, you don't need to be afraid." Zoe told him, "I'm not here to hurt you." Rex begins to relax, letting out a sigh of relief. He thinks to himself, '_Phew, I'm off the hook._'

"But I am here to talk to you about your comment from before."

'_Dang it!_' Rex got tensed up again. He was certain Zoe didn't like his compliment, and now he thought she was going to tell him that and tell him to never say it again. Rex could feel his stomach twist and turn as he waits for Zoe to speak again. He closes his eyes and awaits a response…

"I'm glad you thought I was beautiful in that ninja outfit," said Zoe.

Shocked, Rex's eyes shot open as he looked up at Zoe. "You...you are?" He asked.

Zoe giggles, "Of course! I knew I was cute in my costume, but I'd never expect you to say I'm beautiful in it." Rex joins in giggling with Zoe. He was grateful Zoe wasn't mad at him. He thought everything was over with.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

Zoe turns her head as she says, "I mean, how long have you had a crush on me?" Rex's face was red of embarrassment, he couldn't believe Zoe had figured out his crush on her. But, he figured it's time to come clean. "For a while, I've had feelings for you ever since we became friends." He said, "I wanted to tell you my feelings for you, but I was worried it would ruin our friendship and break the D-Team apart."

"Rex…" Before Zoe had a chance to talk, the two could hear Max coming their way. "I'll tell you later." said Zoe, she began to frown, "We're about to get an earful of Max gloating."

* * *

As the day went on, so much has happened; The D-Team found a pack of Deinonychus, they got lost inside a funhouse, fought against the Alpha Gang for the dinosaur card and won. It's now nighttime and the D-Team were wondering where Dr. Taylor is, and they conclude that he's still lost in the funhouse. So Max goes off to find his dad, leaving his two friends alone together.

"Anyways, Rex. I never got to tell you what I wanted to say after your confession." Zoe said.

Rex sighs through his lips, he thinks this is where Zoe rejects him. "You don't need to say anything." he said, sadly, "I know you don't have the same feelings for me."

"Rex, look at me please?"

The boy looks at Zoe. It may be late at night and only a few lanterns lit the village, but Rex could see the blush on Zoe's face while she rubbed her arm. "What you just said isn't true." Zoe said, "I...do feel the same way as you." Rex lightly gasps, he couldn't believe it his crush was confessing to him. "I too had feelings for you when we first became friends. I was afraid you'd think that I would be too bossy for you." She continues, "But now that you told me your feelings, I figured I could come clean too."

"Looks like I'm not the only one, then." The two lightly chuckled. Rex and Zoe kept silent for a while. Then Ace and Paris nudge them closer together. "Roar (_Come on_)," said Paris.

"Grrowl growl (_You guys know you want it_)." Ace says.

The dinosaurs, even though smaller than their full grown forms, pushed their partners closer together. Rex and Zoe were inches away from each other, they both turned beat red but slowly wrapped their arms around them. The awkward silence was still in effect. That is until Zoe asks, "Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do you want to make this work? I mean, come together as a couple."

Rex smiles, "I'm pretty sure you know my answer to that." The two D-Team members giggle once more. They stare into each other's eyes, they slowly once their faces closer together, and just like that Rex and Zoe have their first true kiss as a couple. Zoe lifts her leg up as she continues to keep her kiss with Rex.

Meanwhile, Paris and Ace coo at the two, "Roar/ Growl (_Aww_)!"

Rex and Zoe would have been able to keep their embrace for a bit longer, but the dinoholder goes off. They stop as Rex pulls out his dinoholder. "Max, what's up?" He asked.

"Um, guys. Can you help me?" asks Max, sheepishly, "I got lost as well while trying to look for my dad."

Rex and Zoe were a bit upset they had to stop their kiss to find Max and Dr. Taylor, but they both didn't blame them since the fun house was difficult to escape from. Zoe responds, "We'll be in there soon to find you guys."

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem. Just hang tight." said Rex, he ends the call and tucks his dinoholder back in his pocket. "Let's go find Max." He said to Zoe.

"Alright!" But before they could head to the funhouse, Rex held Zoe's hand. She looks at her hand then up to Rex, he kept an innocent smile on his face that just melted her heart. "Oh, Rex." Zoe sighs, lovingly.

"Rooar (_They're so cute together_)." Paris said.

Ace agrees, "Grroowl Growl (_They were made for each other_)." The chibi Carnotaurus and Parasaurolophus follow the couple to go find Max and Dr. Taylor.

_**Me: (sighs) Ah, I feel much better now with the story. So for future projects, you'll be seeing more rewritten stories of mine. I'm so excited to see what I can do to improve some of my older stories! Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


End file.
